psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Outline of psychology
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to psychology: Psychology – scienceGray, P.O. (2010). Foundations for the study of psychology. Psychology (6th ed.). New York, New York: Worth Publishers. of behavior and mental processes.Psychology. (n.d.). In Merriam-Webster Medical Dictionary. Retrieved from merriam-webster.com Its immediate goal is to understand individuals and groups by both establishing general principles and researching specific cases.Fernald LD (2008). [http://books.google.com/books?id=Q7p-J4-SWuQC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false Psychology: Six perspectives] (pp. 12–15). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications.Hockenbury & Hockenbury. Psychology. Worth Publishers, 2010. Branches of psychology Subdisciplines of psychology Basic psychological science * Abnormal psychology - * Behavioral genetics * Biological psychology - Outline - Index * Critical psychology * Cognitive psychology - Outline - Index * Comparative psychology - Outline - Index * Cultural psychology * Developmental psychology - Outline - Index * Differential psychology * Evolutionary psychology - Outline - Index * Experimental psychology * Health psychology * Mathematical psychology * Neuropsychology * Personality psychology * Positive psychology * Psychopharmacology * Social psychology - Outline - Index * Transpersonal psychology Other areas by topic * Behavioral economics * Feminine psychology * Intelligence * Masculine psychology * Moral psychology * Psycholinguistics * Psychology of aesthetics, creativity, and the arts * Psychology of religion * Psychology of science * Psychology of self * Psychopharmacology and substance abuse * Psychophysics * Sex and psychology Applied psychology * Applied Behavior Analysis * Clinical psychology - Outline - Index * Community psychology * Consumer psychology * Counseling psychology * Educational psychology - Outline - Index * Environmental psychology * Forensic psychology * Health psychology * Human factors psychology * Industrial and organizational psychology - Outline - Index * Legal psychology - Outline - Index * Media psychology * Military psychology * Occupational psychology * Occupational health psychology * Political psychology * Psychoneuroimmunology * Psychopharmacology * School psychology * Sport psychology * Traffic psychology Indexes to main areas of study * Index of psychology articles * Index of cognitive science articles * Index of clinical psychology articles * Index of computer related articles * Index of educational psychology articles * Index of industrial and organizational psychology articles * Index of legal psychology articles * Index of neurobiology articles * Index of perception-related articles * Index of psychometric articles * Index of statistical articles Psychological schools The most prominent schools are in bold. * Analytical psychology * Behaviorism (see also Radical behaviourism) * Cognitivism * Depth psychology * Descriptive psychology * Ecological systems theory * Ego psychology * Enactivism (psychology) * Existential psychology * Functional psychology * Gestalt psychology * Humanistic psychology * Individual Differences * Individual psychology * Phenomenological psychology * 'Psychoanalysis * Structuralism * Transactional analysis * Transpersonal psychology Other indexes *Index of genetics articles History of psychology Research methods Scholars of psychology (and related) * List of psychologists * List of child psychologists * List of comparative psychologists * List of clinical psychologists * List of developmental psychologists * List of educational psychologists * List of evolutionary psychologists * List of intelligence researchers * List of positive psychologists * List of psycholinguists * List of psychologists of religion * List of social psychologists * List of sports psychologists * List of systems psychologists ;Related * List of figures in psychiatry * List of cognitive scientists * List of psychiatrists * List of neuroscientists * List of psychoanalytical theorists Lists * Databases for psychologists * DSM-IV Codes * DSM-IV Codes (alphabetical) * Evolutionary psychology research groups and centers * List of cognitive–behavioral therapies * List of cognitive biases * List of credentials in psychology * List of emotions * List of further reading on Borderline personality disorder * List of important publications in psychology * List of memory biases * List of mental disorders as defined by the DSM and ICD * List of mood disorders * List of neuroimaging software * List of neurological disorders * List of neurological research methods * List of NLP-related articles * List of philosophies * List of psychological effects * List of psychological research methods * List of psychological schools * List of psychology disciplines * List of psychology journals * List of psychology organizations * List of psychotherapies * List of regions in the human brain * List of schools of psychoanalysis * List of social psychology theories * List of therapies * Web-based experiments ;Thought processes * List of thought processes * List of decision-making processes * List of creative thought processes ;Medicine * List of psychotropic medications * List of psychedelic drugs * List of psychiatric medications * List of psychiatric medications by condition treated * List of neurosteroids * List of nootropics (smart drugs) * List of drugs ;Outlines and List of topics * Outline of autism * Outline of thought * Lists of thinking-related topics * List of neuroscience topics * List of Neuro-linguistic programming topics * List of emotional intelligence topics * List of counseling topics ;Timelines * Timeline of psychology * Timeline of psychotherapy References External links * This outline displayed as a mindmap, at ''wikimindmap.com *Psychology Library- Search Psychology articles by author's name, category and key word (Also Articles from the American Psychological Association) * Psychology Terms * Psychology Dictionary Psychology Category:Psychology lists Category:Psychology articles needing attention Category:Psychology